callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Farid
Farid is a playable character in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. Not only is Farid the tech expert of Seal Team Six as he guides the team through Colossus in Karma, he is also a mole in Cordis Die under deep-cover for the CIA. He is playable in the mission "Achilles' Veil". On account of him being unable to be marked as friendly, he must fight against Yemeni soldiers in order to keep his disguise as a member of Cordis Die. Raul Menendez was aware that there is a mole in his operation since the start of the mission, and at the end, after shooting down a VTOL with Mike Harper inside, he instructs Farid to kill Harper to show his allegiance to Cordis Die. The player, however, is given a choice of either shooting Menendez, who is behind Harper, or shooting Harper himself. Either option leads to Farid being killed by Menendez, Salazar or DeFalco. Farid seems to have a strong bond with Harper, as he looks to be shaken with the death of him in his hands. In addition, he and Harper often converse, and Harper gives him the name of "Egghead", which is used initially in an affectionate term, and then used later on to avoid revealing he knows Farid's actual name in front of Menendez. Farid, if he survives, seems to want to be near Harper's body, hinting that he wanted to pay his respects to him, and if he dies, he selflessly sacrifices himself to save Harper, further hinting that the two had a strong friendship with one another. Outcome 1='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe rescued in Second Chance.' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by killing DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship, however is shot through the head by Salazar. |-| Outcome 2='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe is not rescued.' Farid shoots Harper in the head and proves to Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will attempt to kill DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship. He succeeds but will also get killed by DeFalco himself. |-| Outcome 3='Shoot Harper, DeFalco is killed in Karma' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by jumping in front of Salazar's bullet but getting himself killed in the process. |-| Outcome 4='Shoot Menendez.' Farid attempts to shoot at Menendez, however Menendez dodges the shot and executes Farid with his Executioner. This will cause Harper to be spared. Gallery Farid_Face_BOII.png|Farid's face. Through the Market BOII.png|Farid in combat. Achilles Veil Farid Face BOII.png|Close up of Farid in Achilles' Veil. Achilles Veil Farid BOII.png|Fully body shot of Farid in Achilles' Veil. Farid Taken Away BOII.png|Farid being taken away by Salazar Farid's death.jpg|Wounded Farid, just before his death Farid's body.jpg|Farid's corpse Trivia *Farid is also the name of a track in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Official Soundtrack. *He is the only playable character in the game to die regardless of the player's actions. **If the player chooses to save Harper, Farid is the only playable character to die in first-person in both the game and the entire Black Ops series. *He is the second Middle Eastern character to be playable in the series, the first being Yasir Al-Fulani from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It should be noted that both of these characters die over the course of the campaign. *He is one of the characters along with DeFalco that has multiple ways to die. *Whenever Farid and DeFalco duel for Chloe, both of them wield the Five Seven. *Farid is the thirteenth playable character to die in the series. *Farid is the only playable character in the game who dies at the hands (directly or indirectly) of someone other than Menendez, albeit this depends on player choices. Alex Mason is indirectly killed by Woods, and Salazar/DeFalco were not ordered by Menendez to kill Farid. *Farid is very similar to Nikolai from the Modern Warfare series as he is mostly only heard from the player's radio, is injured at some point, and is the hacking and tech expert of a team. *"Farid" is Arabic for "unique". This is true, as he is the only person able to save Chloe. *Farid is one of the few characters in the Call of Duty Series who have died in first person mode. One of them is Roach and Harkov in Modern Warfare 3 *No matter the players choice is, Farid always dies on the same day (June 19, 2025). *He is one of the few characters in Black Ops II who dies regardless of the player's actions. Others are Hudson, DeFalco and Kravchenko. *The main possible reason that Farid is the only one able to save Chloe from DeFalco or Salazar is because he is a CIA Agent who had plenty of time to learn about Menendez's plan to strike the Obama, so he may have decided to station himself near Chloe to make sure she was safe from any attacks. Harper, on the other hand, is unaware of the attack until it is too late, and with Salazar having sealed the room, he wouldn't have been able to get into the room anyway. *Farid has a holstered Five Seven, which can be seen if Harper dies, which makes him the only Militiaman to not have a M1911 holstered. Category:Playable Characters